True Love's First Kiss
by GameFaceKyan
Summary: A love poem about Naruto and Hinata. A meeting in the woods, changing their worlds forever -Contains slight character story spoilers and descriptive writing.  R&R? :3


Around her head, like a smothering halo, was long hair

So midnight blue, with strands flowing in flocks of ravens; dark and heavy, yet bright and weightless. Indescribably, that hair of hers. At different levels each lock falls, framing cheeks with skin

So smooth and round. Pale and silky, yet under her eyes and over her nose, rose pink storm clouds swarm in clusters. Blush so shy, matching her lips

So soft, parted slightly; light red and plush. Cupids bow proud and ready to fire; fire a song of lullaby's to knock you dead in a slumber so tight. Smiles come and go, but the shiny lips will never stop glowing. Infinity spent gazing into eyes

So wide, innocent and bright; so lightly lavender, black feathers flickering flawlessly from their lids. Batting and blinking, squinting and clamping, swallowing tears back. Back into the pearly abyss of moonlight emitting orbs. Her almost white eyes close, her small hand

So delicate, reaching up to tuck a loose few pieces of elegant hair behind her cute petite ears. Pointed daintily at the fingertips, posed gracefully over her heart

So warm and crimson with blood soaked love. Beating so fast, gushing red fluid throughout her being, pulsating wildly whenever _he_ got near.

His hair

So stunning, standing up in random spikes. Flaxen blonde triangular tufts, swaying slightly with every gust of wind that dared to dance dangerously with the unbelievably upright strands. Framing a face

So stern yet kind. Tanned so fine, strong and happy. Thick black lines strike three times down slightly pink cheeks. Just beneath eyes

So wonderfully mischievous and blue like the bluest of all skies. Deep pools of azure orbs, so easy to drown in, to be lost in a wave of intoxicating colour. Almost blinding to look into, taking you to a whole other place; filled with icy blue mountains, petrol blue grass, and cornflower ponds, and that same breath-taking sky hidden behind those round eyes beneath lids lined with sunshine yellow lashes. Closed with a yawn, matching lips

So cheeky, you could almost touch the bubbles of laughter surrounding you. Except the only sound audible was a sigh, filled with rushes of hurry and yet relaxation of sleep. Corners perk up, forming a childish grin, slathered in confidence and proudness. Offering protection with his left hand

So rough from working, yet clammy from the first signs of unrequited love. The creased palm reaching forwards, shooting endless energy in jagged arrows at the shorter girl ahead of him; piercing her heart sharply, causing that scarlet fluid to squirt, burst and break all over the place. Tearing love in two, ripping, tearing, leaving pointed edges magnetizing to be reunited with it's other half.

Pulling each of the two beings

So broken and lost, to each other becoming a clear and defined world of light blue skies at day, beaming rays of sun to the pink-purple petals from those of tiny delicate flowers embedded into the dark blue of grass. Morphing silently into another at night

So dark, yet sudden and gobsmacking in such a way that prevented any eyes to peel away from the sight. Gloriously mysterious onyx skies, dotted with shimmering stars of white, and a wide startling pearly pink moon. Covered by this beauty, shocking sandstone yellow and baby blue swirls mixed and twirled together in the aurora of the Northern Lights.

Becoming one, merging together, hands clasping tightly yet gently in the bright yet dark, alone yet together, unsure yet loving, unsafe yet shielded, Naruto Uzumaki yet Hinata Hyuuga.

Minds of both could relate in past times.

A mother who was once everything in her world, to nothing in the blink of a pale Byakugan eye. A father so cruel, expecting all perfection in a young girl so alone and insecure; replaced by a girl mixed half pure and half outcast. Being told her best was next to nothing, the younger sister of hers by years, forced into battle. The older, but weaker, midnight haired girl being struck to the ground every day, every hour. Bruises, cuts, grazes and scabs. And scars. Scars in her mind of how she would sit alone at night, so afraid, so fearful of all. Pushing herself mindlessly, slowly destroying herself for a mere less than half of a compliment, or even a _well done_, or a _good try_, or _try harder next time_. Earning nothing but pity, punishments and painful precautions put in place. A broken family. What had happened to that smiling, proud man standing calmly beside her and her mother? Where did he go? Where did _she_ go? Away. And now she was alone. Nobody knew how hard she tried, her efforts where invisible. Except to one.

A boy in an empty home, an empty family; an empty house, an invisible family. There was no-one, no-one to talk to. No-one who would listen. No-one who would even look his way. No-one to guide his way. No-one to look up to. No-one to look down to. No-one too look to him at all, without a scowl or a frown in disapproval at his very presence. Aiming for nothing but the best to finally show who the real scum of the village were. Everyone who he came even close to being close to, would always end up running, leaving or even taken away from him. Looked down on like dirt, by everyone, even when they didn't even know him. Him, for who he was. Even if they weren't told why to look down on him or ignore him, they still did. Classmates, teachers, strangers, shop keepers, beggars, landlords, normal families and villagers, clan leaders and entire clans themselves, heirs, pets, visitors, messengers, foreigners, everyone, everyone. Everyone. Apart from one, that one girl.  
>Hinata.<br>But he didn't even know, he didn't even know she existed. Or that every day, every hour, moment, minute, second, those thoughts of hate coming from everyone else, where hiding away that glow of positive light. Why had it taken him so long to see?

Only now, they stand together after more than five years. They finally found each other, at last. Nothing mattered anymore. As they shared their pain, sadness and sorrows; but the happiness to beside each other, as equals, as the same kind.  
>Pale forehead against that of a tanned one, petrol blue silk matted with outstanding golden tufts, never ending pearly orbs gazing into smothering blue crystals. Plush, soft, reddened by love, lips met rough, stony caring ones. Their kiss, genuine and true. Not a word was spoken since the two sighted each other in the trees. This, true love. Humans, people, just like us. Just like me, and just like you. We can only hope with all the hope we have, that one day we will share such love with another. If only they would realize the bond they could share, the thick red rope they could tie, the on-going resonation f love they could hold together in their hands. Only we, us, me, you, can hope for that. Only then can we hope for something more, for ourselves.<p> 


End file.
